Mi Dulce Caroline
by LillyRM
Summary: El es rico, soltero y extremadamente guapo. Y aprender que una pequena de 4 anos podria voltear su mundo de cabeza es algo que jamas imagino.
1. Chapter 1

Mi Dulce Caroline

* * *

Espero que disfruten tanto como yo de esta gran historia, para los fans de Draco/ Mione .

Los creditos de la maravillosa historia son de ' gingercat0319'. Gracias LillyRM

* * *

N/A : Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR a excepcion de Caroline

La pequena de cabello rizado rubio disfrutaba de jugar a las escondidas con su mama, mientras ella la buscaba freneticamente al rededor de la enorme libreria.

Caroline donde estas? Jovencita regresa aqui en este instante ! Se escuchaba su madre gritar.

Sin embargo Caroline disfrutaba de recorrer la Libreria sin ningun apuro, pero al dar la vuelta en la esquina se encontro con un hombre alto que observaba muy atento la seleccion de libros de negocios, vestia un traje gris con corbata verde y una mirada muy seria mientras cruzaba los brazos, despacio Caroline se acerco y cruzo sus brazos de la misma manera.

El hombre no se ha percatado de la presencia de Caroline aun y toma un libro , empieza a hojearlo .Caroline imita las acciones y toma otro libro, y levantando su cabeza se dirije al hombre.

"Toma este parece bueno" , ella dice y le ofrece el libro que sostiene en sus manos,mientras la voz de su madre se escucha mas cercana.

' Por primera ves el hombre se percata de la presencia de la pequena, piensa que tal ves tenga unos cuatro o cinco anos tal vez , es muy pequena, pero lo llama su atencion es su cabello rubio en el cual lleva un liston rosa y viste una blusa rosa con pantalones le pregunta.

"Que te hace pensar que es bueno"?

Por la portada la foto de una mujer bonita y sonriendo !. Su voz suena dulce pero fuerte a la vez.

"No sabes que no debes juzgar un libro por la portada", El no podia creer que estaba teniendo esta conversacion con una pequena, normalmente el evitaba a los ninos pensando que eran extremadamente ruidosos y molestos, pero ella tenia algo diferente, algo que no podia ubicar aun.

"Bueno, yo pienso que ella se ve bien y tu te ves bien, por eso pense que te gustaria el libro" Contesta la pequena.

"Y como sabes que soy una buena persona, que tal si soy malo?

Ella lo piensa por un momento," Por que si tomas mucha leche tu cabello se torna blanco y tu debes de tomar mucha leche al igual que yo, por que ambos tenemos el cabello blanco y como yo soy una buena persona eso significa que tu tambien lo eres".

El no estaba seguro de seguir su logica, pero ella le parecia entretenida asi que decio seguir " Y que pasaria si yo te dijera que soy una mala persona y que en el desayuno suelo comer pequenas ninas con cabello blanco rizado?"

Caroline empezo a reir y lo miro" Entonces yo pienso que eres un idiota, oh uh". El levanto sus cejas en sorpresa por el vocabulario tan extenso de la pequena, sin acabar de creer las palabras que salieron de esa inocente se agacho y saco una Libra de su pequeno bolso rosa y se ofrecio al hombre.

" Y esto que significa" El pregunto.

"Mi mama me dijo que tengo que pagar una Libra por cada mala palabra que diga y dije una" Sus ojos grises reflejando la verguenza en su mirada.

"Bueno si yo tuviera que pagar una Libra por cada mala palabra ya seria el hombre mas pobre de todo Londres" El le respondio sonriendo ? O eso fue una mueca?

Ella empezo a reir de nuevo. El se agacho para poder estar a su altura y empezo a jugar con la monedas en el aire , Caroline lo miraba intrigada mientras el pasaba la moneda de una mano a la otra, y de pronto desparecio , el le ensena ambas manos para asegurarle que ya no esta, y con un movimento suave de la mano detras de su oreja la moneda aparece de nuevo, provocando una vez mas que Caroline estalle en risas.

"Eres una bruja ?" Caroline prugunto susurrando.

"No, no soy una bruja" , El le asegura poniendose de pie.

"Acabas de hacer magia,mi mama hacia magia tambien. Ella si es bruja de verdad!" respondio en voz baja.

" En serio? Dime mas de tu mama " Intrigado pregunta el hombre.

"Ella era la bruja mas poderosa del mundo,hace mucho tiempo Ella y sus amigos le patearon el trasero a Moldyworst, ooops" Caroline tomo otra moneda de su bolsa y se la ofrece.

"Moldyworst?, No querras decir Voldemort?. No,no, no puede ser? O si?

La madre de Caroline da la vuelta en la esquina en ese momento " Caroline que te eh dicho de desaparecer en lugares tan grandes". En ese momento nota un par de largas piernas en traje de color gris de pie frente a ellas, "Lo siento senor, espero que mi hija no le haya causado mucha molestia" se disculpa al mismo tiempo que toma a su hija de la mano, al levantarse sus ojos cafes se llenan de espanto y su cara pierde su color.

" Malfoy"

" Granger"


	2. Chapter 2

Mi Dulce Caroline

* * *

Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, pero espero que les guste este capitulo .  
Y honor a quien honor merece esta maravillosa historia pertenece a "gingercat0319".  
Gracias LithiumGahan por ser mi primer review …...100 cookies for you! Eso no le quita merito a todos los demas, agradesco enormemente su tiempo.I luv U .

* * *

N/A: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR excepto Caroline.

Malfoy?

Granger?

"Vamos Caroline, caminemos al parque!" Hermione toma a su pequena por el brazo y empieza a alejarse. "Rapido Caroline!"

"Pero mami solo estaba hablando con ese hombre tan agradable!" replica Caroline

Draco se quedo parado sin saber que pensar, no podia parar de mirar a la pequena nina rubia, "Espera Granger" le grito y decidio seguirlas.

Llegaron al parque que se encontraba frente a la libreria, a pesar de ser un dia de verano soleado el parque se encontaba vacio,al llegar al area de juegos Hermione sienta a su hija en los columpios " Quedate aqui donde pueda verte" su voz sonaba molesta y esto asusto a Caroline un poco.

Al dar la vuelta Hermione se encuentra cara a cara con Draco, quien la toma del brazo y juntos se dirigen a la banca mas cercana.

En un tono molesto Hermione le dice "Jamas te atrevas hablar o acercarte a mi hija de nuevo" ,le dice apuntandole fuertemente en el pecho con su dedo indice, Draco le toma las munecas para evitar que lo agreda de nuevo, pero eso provoco una mirada llena de fiereza en sus ojos como la de una leona protejiendo a su cachorro "Solo olvida que nos encontraste, jamas me has visto"

"Creo que eso seria muy improbable Granger y al parecer me debes una explicacion"Y con un pequeno empujon le solto las manos, mirandola profundamente a los ojos.

"No te debo nada Malfoy, esto no te concierne"

"Al contrario pienso que si me concierne y bastante" Draco protesta molesto "Tendrias que estar ciego para no notar el parecido, es una replica mia" su voz reflejaba furia."Pensandolo bien, no recuerdo el haber tenido sexo contigo...no es que no quisiera...a menos que estuviera borracho y no lo recordara"...Draco sonrie, como odiaba Hermione esa sonrisa, ella sintio la enorme necesidad de abofetearlo.

"No te sientas alagado,Malfoy, mi sangre sucia jamas mancho tus sabanas" Ella contesto indignada

"Bueno, entonces quien mas tiene cabello rubio y ojos grises, aparte de mi pa..."

"Bingo. Denle al hombre un habano" contesta ella sarcasticamente.

Sin poder cerrar la boca Draco pregunta. "Pero,como? Cuando?

Hermione le pide que baje la voz "Como?Siendo el Dios del Sexo de Slytherin, tu que dormiste con casi todas la mujeres en Howgarts,pense que sabrias el 'como' le susurra ella. "El ' cuando' fue en el tiempo que fuimos rehenes y fui torturada por Bellatrix, al ser prisionera en tus calabozos, tu querido papi me hizo una visita, me llevo a un cuarto separado y el ..." Sus ojos se llenaron de sus lagrimas y sacudio la cabeza para evitar revivir el recuerdo. 

* * *

"Recuerdo"

Fue sacada de su celda por dos Mortifagos y llevada a un pequeno cuarto.

Los unicos muebles en el cuarto eran una mesa y dos sillas, parecia un cuarto de interrogacion,ahi El estaba esperando por ella.

" Ah, bienvenida a mi fiesta, mujerzuela sangre sucia".

El se pone de pie, se quita su capa, colocandola en una de la sillas, y comienza a quitarse los guantes. Hermione se mantuvo de pie llena de panico, ella habia escuchado rumores sobre Lucius y en este momento preferia el Cruciatos en manos de Bellatrix que permanecer en el cuarto con el.

Lucius tomo su baston sacando su varita de la punta haciendo su ropa desaparecer dejandola solo en su ropa interior, sin quitarle la vista de encima empezo a caminar en circulos alrededor de ella. Recorriendo la cabeza de serpiente de su baston por el largo de su brazo y le levantandole la cara con el. Hermione cerro sus ojos deseando que fuera un mal sueno.

'Fin del Recuerdo'

* * *

Draco la miraba con incredulidad, poniendose las palmas de sus manos en sus ojos , sintiendose muy cansado de repente. "Es hijo de perra" murmuro, golpeando sus punos contra la banca,no podia controlar la furia que sentia por dentro, Lucius habia hecho cosas terribles,tortura y homicidio por lo cual esto no deberia de sorprendele en lo mas minimo, pero aun asi lo hacia sentir repulsion.

El hizo el intento de acercase para tranquilizarla pero ella se alejo rapidamente "No te atrevas a tocarme Malfoy" su voz llena de emocion.

Hermione se cubrio la cara con las manos "No puedo creer que esta pesadilla este ocurriendo, Caroline y yo acabamos de mudarnos y de toda las personas que podia encontrar, tenia que ser un Malfoy" dijo levantando su mirada color chocolate " Te matare yo misma si te atreves a decir una sola palabra de esto a tu padre, ese monstruo jamas se acercara y ni siquiera mirara a mi hija"

Draco sacudio su cabeza " El jamas lo sabra te lo aseguro...te lo prometo". Que ella no lo sabia? Si habia llegado a titulares en el periodico.

"No puedes prometerme que jamas lo va a saber, tu mejor que nadie sabe de lo que es capaz tu padre"

"El jamas lo sabra...murio hace seis meses en Azkaban" Que no lees los periodicos?

Ella lo miro fijamente. " Estuve fuera del pais por algunos anos, espero que esto no se una broma, por que no lo toleraria" "Bueno..Lucius esta muerto ..bastante muerto" le reafima el.

Hermione trata de procesar la informacion, mientras la brisa acariciaba sus cabello rizado, mirando en direccion a los columpios ve a Caroline acercandose su cabello rubio alborotado por la brisa, ella vuelve sus ojos a Draco con una mirada mas suave, " Caroline es la mejor cosa que me ha pasado en mi vida, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella"

Draco asienta y le sonrie " Carajo,puedo imaginarlo Ella me causo una gran impresion"

Caroline se acerca con una mirada muy determinada y al llegar cerca de Draco extiende su pequena mano " Te escuche decir una mala palabra y quiero mi dinero de vuelta"

' Hermione sonrie ante la actitud de su hija.

'"Caroline,amor, este es el Sr. Malfoy. Soliamos ir a la escuela juntos hace tiempo"

Draco penso que era un movimento muy astuto el no presentarlo como su medio hermano, si el mismo tenia problemas para asimilar la situacion, seria aun mas dificil para Caroline.

" Gusto en conocerlo Sr. Malfoy " Caroline extiende su mano " Mi nombre es Caroline Granger, ahora paga"

"Caroline" Hermione advierte arqueando una ceja, uno nunca sabe que podria salir de la boca de Caroline

"Ese es un nombre muy bonito,Caroline" comenta Draco a la ves que toma su pequena mano "Pareces ser una damita muy inteligente" Caroline asiente y retira su mano para encontrar dos monedas en ella.

"Como hace eso? Podria ensenarme Sr. Malfoy? Dijo Caroline con su voz infantil pero llena de confianza.

"Me puedes llamar Draco" el contesta con una sonrisa y un guino.

Caroline se cubre su boca con su mano y empieza a reir. " Draco, ese si que es un nombre raro. Draco, Draco, Draco" cantaba la pequena, pero por su problema se habla su nombre sonaba mas como Dwaco.

"Hey que es eso" apunta Caroline hacia el baston recargado en la banca al lado de Draco. "Es un baston que pertenecio a mi Padre. La cabeza de la serpiente era parte de su varita, puedes ver ? Draco le mostro el lugar donde se encontro en algun tiempo la varita.

Hermione no habia notado el baston antes. Alarmas sonaron en su cabeza y empezo a invadirla el panico. " Alejate de eso Caroline, no lo toques". Hermione sintio un peso muy grande en su pecho, no podia respirar, mientras todo se tornaba obscuridad a su alrededor... 

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, esto solo empieza...gracias por sus comentarios ...XOXO LillyRM.


	3. Chapter 3

Para empezar quiero extender una gran disculpa ... problemas tecnicos ... pero estoy de regreso y pienso subir capitulos mas seguido...gracias por la paciencia...Besos Lilly RM

La historia pertenece a "gingercat" y hay que dar el honor a quien lo merece

JKR todo lo demas es propiedad exclusiva. 

* * *

Mi Dulce Caroline

Draco logro tomarla en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. " Whoa, whoa, con calma" dijo al colocarla en la banca suavemente, "Granger, despierta, vamos despierta" le insistia mientras le golpeaba las mejllas gentilmente, esperando que ella despertara.

"Mi mama esta muerta" Preguntaba Caroline con lagrimas en los ojos, abrazando a Hermione.

"No carino, tu mami no esta muerta, solamente esta tomando una siesta" Draco dijo pero se sentia algo procupado, se encontraba con Granger desmayada en la banca de un parque y una pequena con un ataque de llanto pidiendo a su mama.

Draco tomo a Hermione en sus brazos y se didigio hacia unos arboles cercanos, colocandola al pie de estos lejos de ojos indiscretos saco su varita, murmurando un encantamiento " Rennervate". Hermione tomo una gran bocanada de aire, abriendo sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que llenaban de fascinacion a Draco, y en los cuales el podia perderse por siempre. Draco acaricio sus rizos delicadamente " Bien Bella Durmiente, que placer que decidiste acompanarnos" dijo sonriendole " Empazabamos a preocuparnos".

"Mami, estas viva! Tendrias que haber visto a Draco, uso su varita para despertarte"

Hermione apenada miro a Draco " No se que me paso, lamento mucho lo ocurrido", dijo al mismo tiempo que intentaba ponerse de pie, un poco mareada la tomo del brazo

"Podemos hablar de esto mas tarde" le susurro al oido. "Que tal si las invito a comer, tal ves eso te ayude a sentirte un poco mejor" apunto Draco.

"No gracias, de hecho..." Hermione empezo a hablar para ser interrumpida por Caroline " Yee, vamos a Chucky Chicken" dijo la pequena brincando de emocion, " Chucky Chicken, Chucky Chiken, Chucky Chiken" repetia sin parar.

"Okay, ilustrame" pregunto Draco "Que es Chucky Chicken?".

" No quieres saber" dijo ella sonriendo " Es un lugar de comida rapida para ninos, tienen un lugar para jugar, hay mucho ruido y ninos corriendo alrededor, es algo que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo...el cual ahora que recuerdo eres tu".

" Gee, gracias Granger, yo tambien te quiero" agrego Draco sarcasticamente," Suena interesante,vamos my Jaguar esta por aca".

Despues de guerra Draco comenzo a apreciar el mundo de los Muggles un poco mas. Con su dinero heredado como el que provenia de su compania El podia tener lo mejor de los dos mundos.

" Que? Un Malfoy usando trasportacion muggle?'

" Bueno, sugieres otro forma?"

" No, donde esta tu auto?". 

* * *

Poco despues de que Caroline teminara su comida encontro un par de ninas con las cuales jugar, dejando solos a Hermione y Draco.

Con expresion de disgusto Draco miraba su ensalada " Como puedes comer esto?" Es tan siquiera comida real?. Este era su primera vez comiendo comida rapida, y ya se habia despojado de su chaqueta, aflojado la corbata.

"Hey tu quisiste venir asi que ya deja de quejarte" y por primera ves en el dia lo observo, su cabello era mas largo de lo que ella recordaba y se miraba mas musculoso y alto. La hermosa sonrisa le gustaba y esos ojos grises que aun tenian efecto en ella. Despues de algunos momentos de silencio incomodo el pregunto " Quiere decirme que paso en el parque?" mirandola fijamente ella bajo la mirada " Yo .. yo solo me puse nerviosa al mirar el baston de Lucius, es todo y no quisiera hablar de ello"

Draco comprendio que tal ves le traia malas memorias asi que decidio olvidarlo.

" Y que es eso de que ya no usas magia, eso no es algo que puedes apagar y prender"

Hermione volteo para asegurarse que nadie los escuchaba, no podia creer que iba a contarle su historia a Malfoy, " Despues de la guerra descubri que estaba embarazada, necesitaba alejarme y aclarar mis ideas asi que me fui a Australia con mis padres ahi estudie una carrera y empeze a trabajar pero mi padre se puso muy enfermo y decidio que queria pasar sus ultimos dias en Londres asi que regrasamos hace unas semanas."Lo unico que quiero es una vida tranquila para Caroline, nunca uso magia ya no quiero preocuparme de politica, mortifagos o magia negra, no mas presion" se detuvo para observar la reaccion de Draco.

" Entonces me dices que the has vuelto cobarde y que te escondes en el mundo Muggle, Potter y Weasely que opinan de esto?

No eh tenido contacto con Ron, Harry almorzo conmigo la semana pasada y respeta mi decision, lo unico que busco es lo mas seguro para Caroline y el mundo magico no es seguro, solamente quiero una vida normal y feliz" aclaro bajando su mirada.

Lamento informarte que su vida es todo menos normal y por mucho que lo detestes ella es una Malfoy y los Malfoy's no tenemos normalidad, ella lo va a saber tarde oh temprano y no puedes evitarlo no seria justo para ella, eso es su esencia." Draco sacudio la cabeza " Mira Granger la guerra nos fastidio a todos pero donde esta ese valor Gryffindor el cual no te detenia ante nada, esa bruja que no reparaba en contestar mis insultos? Tu no sabes pero todas las mananas me levantaba esperando el momento de encontrarte, me exitaba la manera en que insultabas" levantando sus cejas le dijo.

"Eres un pervertido" le contesto, envolviendo el popote de su malteada con sus labios rosas , en ese momento Draco deseo poder cambiar lugares con ese popote. "De hecho por que hablo contigo, es tan raro" aclaro Hermione

"La guerra nos cambio supongo, pero mejor dime de Caroline, no puedo creer que tengo una hermana." Draco dijo con emocion en su voz.

"Media hermana" aclaro Hermione y en ese momento sono su telefono" tengo que atender esto por favor checa a Caroline" le pidio saliendo del lugar.

Por las ventanas del lugar Draco podia mirarla en toda su gloria vistiendo su camisa blanca y sus shorts kaki, la camisa mostraba escote algo profundo y los shorts permitian ver sus torneadas piernas...Merlin cuando obtuvo esas piernas,y cuanto le encantaria tenerlas alrederor de su cintura, Draco pensaba en todas las cosas malas que le gustaria hacer con ella, espera un momento, deberia de tener esta clase de pensamientos con la madre de su media-hermana? Eso lo convertia en un pervertido?

Claro que el seguia siendo el mismo ardiente Dios de sexo como en sus dias en Howgarts y carajo Granger se veia apetecible y si iba a ir al infierno por sus pecados anteriores que mas daba uno mas.

" Draco" una pequena vos lo saco de su fantasia " Donde esta mi mami?"


	4. Chapter 4

Mi Dulce Caroline

* * *

Este es una pequeno snack, espero que les guste... Besos Lily RM

JKR todo el credito es tuyo, pero el complot es de mi genial amiga "Gingercat"...

* * *

"Draco" una pequena voz lo saco de su fantasia "Donde esta mi mami".

Draco se encontaba un poquito molesto por el hecho de la interrupcion de sus pensamientos impuros " Esta afuera atendiendo una llamada, regresa pronto".

"Bueno, tengo que ir al bano" dijo Caroline cruzando sus piernas".

"Tu mami volvera en un minuto''. agrego Draco

La pequena sacudio sus rizos rubios " No, tengo que ir ahora" dijo en un tono determinado.

"Ok esta bien, Yo te llevare la bano, vamos"

Draco se levanto, dejando su chaqueta para evitar que Hermione se preocupara si no los encontraba, ambos se acercaron al bano para damas y Draco abrio la puerta para ella " Yo no voy a entrar ahi sola" dijo Caroline, Draco la miro " Si yo entro al bano de damas contigo es muy problabe que me arresten" rapidamente la tomo de la mano dirigiendose al bano para hombres.

Caroline se resistio " Yo no puedo entrar ahi no soy un nino" Draco la levanto por la cintura "No creo que tengas eleccion" y colocando su mano sobre sus ojos entro al bano, los hombres que se encontraban ahi lo miraron friamente " Lo lamento, no se puede evitar".

Entrando al primer inodoro vacio "Ok aqui estamos, avisame cuando termines"

"No te puedes ir Draco, tienes que limpiar el asiento para mi" Caroline lo miraba con ese expresion que la hacia lucir igual a su madre.

Draco empezaba a sentirse frustado "No puedes hacerlo de pie oh algo asi?"

"No tonto yo no tengo un doogee". respondio Caroline.

"No tienes que?" pregunto Draco.

" A DOOGEE" contesto la pequena apuntando a su entrepierna " Tu sabes los ninos lo tienen, las ninas no. No eres muy inteligente, verdad?"

La acustica de cuarto amplificaba sus voces, Draco miro al techo " Por que a mi"

El podia oir al hombre en el siguiente inodoro riendo y con una expresion de disgusto limpio el asiento y coloco el protector de papel. " Esta listo pricesa tu trono te espera" Caroline le sonrio.

Draco salio cerrando la puerta y espero y espero de pronto escucho a Caroline tararear una melodia " Date prisa Caroline no tengo todo el dia"

"Casi termino, tienes suerte de que no tenia que hacer poop de lo contrario tendrias que ayudarme a limpiarme" le apunto la pequena.

" Demasiada informacion Caroline"Draco le contesto y se escuchaban mas risas alrededor del bano.

" Lo siento" dijo riendose " Ya termine" dijo saliendo del inodoro.

Draco la levanta una vez mas cubriendo sus ojos, dirigiendose a la puerta. " Espera, tengo que lavarme las manos" Draco gimio nuevamente y la llevo al lavabo

"Row Row Row the boat, gently down the stream" cantaba Caroline con la voz bastante alta.

"Ahora, que haces?" Draco sonaba derrotado.

" Tengo que cantar dos veces Row Row, para asegurarme que mis manos estan limpias, y si me sigues distrayendo tendre que empezar de nuevo" Caroline comenzo a cantar mas alto esta vez.

Un caballero se acerco al otro lavabo, sonrio y comenzo a cantar junto con Caroline, Draco frustado pregunto "Alguien tiene una pistola cargada?".

Una pequena audiencia los esperaba afuera de el bano, varios empleados y comensales comenzaron a aplaudir, Caroline se inclino haciendo una reverencia mientras Draco parecia que queria estrangular a alguien.

Hermione se encontraba apoyada sobre el muro intentando no reir pero sin mucho exito, Draco se acerco y le susurro al oido " No Digas Ni Una Estupida Palabra"


	5. Chapter 5

Les pido mil disculpas por haberme alejado tanto tiempo pero atravese una catarcis tanto emocional como psicologica, pero estoy de regreso y con mas decision de seguir con mis proyectos "Dulce Caroline" y "Una Segunda Oportunidad", ademas tengo varias historias cortas que se encuentran en etapa de edicion y pronto estaran a su disposicion. Agradesco su paciencia y espero seguir contando con sus opiniones que son muy importantes para mi . . . Gracia mil Lilly.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaise Zabini se encontraba sentado en el bar en el apartamento de Draco y tenía lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reir. Él no podia creer todo le que Draco le habia contado de los eventos del día anterior.

"Whoo Drake, yo pagaría enormes cantidades de galeones para ver al gran Draco Malfoy ser manejado por una chiquilla de cuatro años. Necesito conocer a esa pequena. Ella suena como que tiene mucho caracter."

"Pero que no es ni la mitad de ella," dijo Draco. "Tiene ese aspecto angelical dulce que le va demasiado bien. Ella sabe realmente cómo hacerlo funcionar." Recordó la impresión que hizo sobre él cuando primero sentó ojos en ella  
.

Blaise tomó otro trago de su firewhiskey. " Es que es tan raro que tengas una hermana, perdóneme, hermanastra."

"Sí, es difícil para mí ajustar mi cabeza alrededor de todo lo que hizo mi padre con Granger. Lucius fue un bastardo enfermo. Es duro pero ni siquera quiero saber en qué otras cosas estuvo envuelto."

"Qué tal Granger? ¿Como se ve ella en estos días? ¿Todavía tiene ese pelo tupido y actitud sabelotodo? Merlin, ella era tan molesta".

"Realmente esta bastante cambiada y ha madurado mucho. Cedio muy fácilmente cuando ofreci llevarlas a almorzar. Caroline sabe que botones pulsar para obtener lo que quiere con Granger."

"Parece que Caroline sabe qué botones empujar para obtener su camino contigo y eso es demasiado justo después de un día". Blaise dijo rematando su bebida y encendiendo un cigarrillo. "¿Qué es el siguiente paso ? ¿Vas a volverlas ver? 

"Caroline dejó su bolso en mi coche el otro día, así que voy a tener que devolverselo." Tomo las cintas de la bolsa rosa con la punta de su dedo. "Hay una tarjeta aquí con su dirección y número de teléfono en él".

¿"Significa que revisaste su bolso? No es una regla cardinal para todas las mujeres nunca revisar su bolso?"

"Por supuesto que lo revise. La regla no se aplica a ninas de cuatro años de edad. ¿Qué me voy a encontrar allí, preservativos? Geez Blaise, que pasa contigo".

"Sí, creo que tienes razón. Y cuándo planeas volver a verlas?"

"Caroline me informo sutilmente que Granger tiene una cita la noche del viernes. Al parecer ella ha estado viendo a este chico desde que volvio a Londres." Draco levanto una ceja, dandole a Blaise una mirada muy conocida por el Slytherin.

"Uh oh, conosco esa mirada. Drake traes algo entre manos y aún no has conocido al chico, Blaise conocia a su amigodesde hacia demasiado tiempo y sabía cómo funcionaba su cerebro, asi como lo que pensaba,¿Vas a arruinar la cita de Granger, hechizar al tipo para que tenga ampollas en todo su rostro? O tal vez le de un caso de elefantiasis? Blaise siempre dispuesto para una pequeña travesura.

Draco reía, "tentadoras, pero ya tengo otro plan. Y tu vas a ayudarme.

* * *

Esa noche Draco tuvo un sueño extraño.

_Draco se encontraba en una de las habitaciones en las mazmorras. Lucio estaba sentado en una silla con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. Tenía un vaso de vino tinto y parecía muy relajado. _

"_Bienvenido a mi fiesta, Draco,eres el invitado de honor". Draco escucho gemidos que provenian de algún lugar pero no podía decir donde se localizaban"  
_

Hermione se preparaba para su cita. Elegido un vestido azul rey que mostraba lo suficiente como para ser interesante pero todavía dejaba algunas cosas a la imaginación. Caroline jugaba junto a su madre. Ella le fascinaba maquillar a Hermione pero siempre ponia un poco más de lo necesario.

Faltaban 15 minutos para que Zack llegara a recogerla cuando sonó el teléfono. Era la niñera de Caroline, la Sra. Grobin, llamando para decir que ella no podia cuidar a Caroline esa noche. Una estación de radio llamó y dijo que ganó dos entradas para el estreno de una obra que se llevaria a cabo esa noche. Por supuesto, fue Draco quien llamo pretendiendo ser la estación de radio.

Después de colgar Hermione, maldijo en voz baja. ¿Donde iba a encontrar a alguien para ver a Caroline esta tarde?

Curiosamente un minuto después, sonó el timbre. Hermione abrió la puerta para encontrar a Draco de pie en su puerta con el bolso rosa de Caroline en la mano. Ella inmediatamente comenzó a sospechar.

"Tienes un hogar muy acojedor Granger". Dijo mirando a su alrededor y asintiendo con la cabeza. Ella y Caroline vivían en una pequeña casa con flores silvestres creciendo alrededor del perímetro del jardin . Parecia un hogar acogedor y a Hermione le encantó.

"Malfoy, qué quieres aqui? No tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo ahora. Mi niñera cancelo hace sólo unos segundos y mi cita va a estar aquí en 10 minutos".

Draco lentamente paso hacia adentro, mirando a Hermione de arriba a abajo, bebiendo cada detalle . "Wow! Te miras bastante bien."Le dijo mirandola fijamente pero tuvo que sacudirse a sí mismo fuera de su trance. "De hecho solo pase para darle a Caroline su bolso que dejó en mi coche el otro día."

"¿Cómo te enteraste donde vivíamos?" Ella se sentía acomplejada y había cruzado de brazos en su pecho. La forma en que la miraba hizo su estómago brincar.

Al escuchar la voz de Draco en la entrada , Caroline corrio desde el dormitorio de su madre y abrazó a Draco alrededor de sus rodillas.

"Buscando en el bolso encontre su dirección y número de teléfono."

Caroline pataeo a Draco en su pierna con todas sus fuerzas. "Ow, carajo, ¿por qué hiciste eso?"

"Buscaste en mi bolso. ¿No sabes que se supone que no debes buscar en el bolso de una mujer?" Caroline le dio un mirada severa. 

"Eso me han dicho. Lo siento, Cupcake, pero yo quería averiguar donde vives para poder devolverlo."

"Está bien, yo te perdono esta vez. Pero todavía me debes una libra por la maldición." Le dijo levantando sus brazos para que Draco la tenía puesto todo el maquillaje junto con una boa de plumas y sombrero  
.

Al levantarla Draco notó el maquillaje. "Dios, no pareces un hooker en miniatura. ¿Qué quieres hacer - correr un burdel de bebés, Granger?"

Hermione lo miro indignada, de pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó otra vez.

"Mamá, ¿qué es un hooker?"

"Te lo explicaré cuando tengas 30," dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta. "Hola Zack, pasa," dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Zack era un poco más bajo que Draco. Tenía el cabello al hombro marrón oscuro que se ocultaba detrás de las un traje italiano caro, Draco noto esto y un anillo de sello en su meñique. Draco sabía que el nuevo pretendientede Hermione era un jugador. Lo que ella veía en él era un misterio.

"Hey hermosa, te miras lo suficientemente buena como para comerte," Zack ronroneó inclinandose a besarla…el beso fue demasiado largo para el gusto de Draco. Hermione se separo con rapides de su beso - una acción que no perdió de vista Draco.

"Eww, bruto." Caroline hizo una mueca y le enseno su lengua.

¿Quién es él?" Zack pregunto finalmente notando Draco de pie sosteniendo a Caroline.

"Es Malfoy, y él ya se estaba despidiendo". Hermione dijo dandole a Draco una mirada amenasante

"Espera Granger. No has dicho que tu niñera te dejo de ultimo minuto?. ¿Por qué no me dejas cuidar a Caroline esta noche?"

"¿tengo 'imbécil' escrito en mi frente? Tendria que estar mentalmente incapacitada para dejarla contigo. "

"Aw, vamos, Granger. ¿Cuáles son tus opciones? ¿Cancelar tu cita– o mejor aún: llevar a Caroline contigo? oh…puedes dejarla conmigo. Tendremos un buen rato. Verdad Cupcake?"Draco se dirigio a Caroline. Ella vigorosamente asintió con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Por favor mamá. Draco huele bien – no como la Sra. Grobin. Ella apesta".Dijo Caroline levantando su nariz. "Su bum erupta mucho".

Draco tenía un aspecto confundido en su rostro. Hermione explicó en un susurro, "ella tiene algunos gases intestinales, problemas y pasa mucho gas".

Caroline rió. "Sí, ella se hecha pedos!"

"Está bien, ya tengo la imagen clara". Draco no pudo evitar reír. ¿"Así que tu decide? Me dejas cuidar de Caroline por hoy?."

"Sí, Hermione, deja a la nina con Blondie aquí. El parece que no mata ni una mosca,"Zack replico impaciente.

Si sólo El supiera. Hermione sólo oyó a Draco gruñir.

¿"Te importaría esperar afuera por mí, Zack? Hay algunas cosas que necesito hablar con Malfoy. Estaré fuera en tan sólo un minuto."

Draco bajo a Caroline y volvió a mirar a Hermione con las manos en sus caderas. "Pensé que tendrias mejor gusto en los hombres. Donde encontraste este perdedor?"

"No es un perdedor, y también no es asunto tuyo".

"Pero es mi asunto ahora que conozco Caroline. Ahora yo tengo para protegerla de las porquerias que su madre trae a casa".

Hermione tomó un respiro ignorando su comentario. "Ahora, con toda la bondad de mi corazón y contra mi mejor juicio, te permitire pasar tiempo con Caroline…solo esta vez y no quiero que esto se vuelva una ocurrencia común.

"Aquí están las reglas…En primer lugar, nada de magia en la casa y punto. En segundo lugar, no dulces o ella estará despierta por toda la noche. Y no creas que puedes colar un poco de magia o algun truco porque Caroline me dice todo. En tercer lugar, ella toma un baño a las ocho y debe estar en cama por las nueve. Alguna pregunta?"

"No, creo que puedo manejarlo"Dijo Draco sosteniendo la puerta abierta para ella. Debatiendo sobre si él deberia darle un gran beso a Hermione frente a Zack. Nah, es mejor no irritar a Granger demasiado. "No te preocupes por nada. Ella está en buenas manos."

Zack y Hermione finalmente se alejaban de la casa . Sin percatarse de un BMW negro que comenzó a seguirlos.

* * *

"Está bien, Caroline, que deseas hacer primero?" Dijo Draco frotando sus manos. "Qué tal algo de helado?

"Mommy dijo que no puedo comer dulces. Es una de las reglas".

"Déjame decirte algo acerca de las reglas, Caroline. Las reglas están hechas para que puedan ser rotas."

Pero rompiendo normas es incorrecto. Todo el mundo lo sabe ,"dijo Caroline.

Draco se inclinó en una rodilla y miró directamente a los ojos azul gris. "No, no es cierto. Incumplimiento de normas está mal sólo si eres _capturado_ rompiendo las reglas. Me entiedes?"

Caroline lo miró confudida, pero asintió con la cabeza de todos modos.

"Buena. Lo que tu mamá no sabe no le duele. Se trata de nuestro pequeño secreto. Ahora, vamos a limpiar esa basura de la cara. _Scourgify! "_


	7. Chapter 7

A / N: gracias una vez más por las maravillosa opiniones. Ponen una sonrisa en mi cara. La primera parte de este capítulo es sobre la "cita". La segunda es acerca de las habilidades de Draco como niñera. También hay un poco allí para que los admiradores de Tom Felton.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Todos los caracteres (excepto Caroline) pertenecen a JKR, la traduccion es mia, pero la historia es 100% de Gingercat0319.

* * *

Hermione y Zack llegaron al restaurante y fueron conducidos inmediatamente a su mesa. La atmósfera era muy romántica con velas encendidas en cada mesa.

Por instrucciónes de Draco, Blaise siguio el par desde casa de Hermione. Él había estacionado su BMW negro a la vuelta de la esquina del restaurante. Silenciosamente caminó hacia el restaurante y toma asiento a la barra. Era algo escondido, pero todavía tenía una buena vista.

Blaise estaba dispuesto a poner el plan de Draco en acción. Deshacerse de la cita Hermione, no importaba qué tipo de chico era. Esto iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba porque el hombre parecía ser un gigolo.

En primer lugar, necesitaba encontrar una mujer atractiva. Por suerte fue una linda rubia sentada a un par de lugares de él. Su nombre era Amber y después de una media hora y un par de tragos, Blaise tenía acordado el plan y prometió una cita a Amber en una fecha posterior.

Hermione se excusó para ir al tocador de damas '. Esa fue la señal para Amber. Ella se levantó de banco en el bar y camino lentamente dirigiendose a Zack. Tomando asiento en el lugar de Hermione y se acerco a Zack, para su sorpresa.

Blaise gozaba del talento Amber. Ella se inclino más cerca de Zack, dándole una buena vista de sus pechos. Ella susurró algo en su oído, y empezó a sonreír. Zazk puso su mano en su falda y frota arriba y abajo de su muslo. Poniendo una nota en su bolsillo, dandole un beso, ella se dirigio a la puerta.

Zack discretamente miró la nota y sonrió. La guapa rubia le pedia reunirse con ella en un nuevo club llamado 'Dare' que tenía uno de los mejores DJ de Londres. Prometiendole una noche que no olvidaria.

Hermione y Zack aún no dormian juntos. Hermione no habia tenido sexo con nadie desde la noche en que fue violada. Siempre era difícil cuando El intentaba avanzar las cosas, Zack estaba cansado de esperar y estaba listo para algo de acción.

La primera fase del plan de Draco fue completamente un exito.

* * *

Hermione regresó a la mesa y se sentó. Zack le tomó la mano. "Hey bebé, acabo de recibir una llamada de Nueva York. Tengo que volver a la Oficina a tomar una llamada de Conferencia sobre la fusión. Lo siento pero tengo cortar nuestra cita."

"Qué? ¿Ahora? No puede esperar?"

"Lamentablemente, no. Estan esperando ahora. Sigue siendo de tarde en Nueva York. No tengo tiempo para llevarte a casa así que llamé a una taxi para ti"

"Tu qué? Tu no tienes el tiempo o la decencia de llevarme a casa?" La cara de Hermione brilló con ira.

"Bebé lo siento. Te prometo que la cita siguente sera mejor." Zack se levanto y besó a Hermione en la frente. "Te llamo mañana," dijo cuando salía.

Hermione se quedo sentada allí con la boca abierta. Ella no podía creer que le plantara así. Ella bebio su vaso de vino y pidio otro, cuando oyó una voz detrás de ella.

¿"Granger? Hermione Granger?" Ella dio la vuelta para ver a un hombre muy guapo con pelo marrón oscuro, ojos marrón oscuros y la sonrisa más brillante que habia visto y se miraba familiar.

"Pensé que eras tu. Probablemente no me recuerdes. Blaise Zabini de la escuela. Estuve en Slytherin." dijo mirandola fijamente, en ese momento pudo ver por qué Draco se sentia atraído a ella. Era hermosa. Su cuerpo habia cambiado desde la escuela, y su bien domesticado cabello le daba un look sexy, salvaje en ella.

"¡ Oh, sí, por supuesto. Que bueno el verte de nuevo, Blaise."

Blaise tomó asiento junto a ella. "Noté que tu cita te ha dejado a toda prisa. Yo debía encontrarme con un amigo aquí para tomar unos tragos, pero al parecer me planto "mintió.

Hermione se levanto y recogió su bolso. "Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Debe haber un taxi afuera esperándome."

"Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no abandonar este lugar y iremos a ese nuevo club llamado 'Dare' y tomamos un par de bebidas?'

Hermione empezaba a protestar. "Debo regresar a casa..."

"Oh, vamos, Hermione. Una bebida o dos no matan. Y nosotros podemos recuerdar Hogwarts y los viejos tiempos. Blaise lucia una sonrisa de mil vatios que ninguna mujer podia resistir.

"Bueno, supongo que no mata una bebida".

"Vamonos – la noche es todavía joven".

Habia una larga línea en 'Dare.' Blaise caminó con Hermione a su lado al frente de la línea ya que conocia al propietario.

El club era oscuro y ruidoso. Cuerpos chocando unos contra otros porque estaba muy concurrido. Blaise llevo Hermione a la sección VIP y ordenó sus bebidas.

El DJ tenia a la multitud encendida. La pista de baile estaba atestada con personas agitando los brazos al compás.

Hermione había drenado su segundo trago de gin & tonic. "Vamos a bailar!" Habiendo tomado dos copas de vino en el restaurante más las dos bebidas que acababa de terminar, ella estaba empezando a sentirse bien. Ella tomo la mano de Blaise y lo arrastro a la pista de baile.

Ella cerró los ojos y se trasladó al ritmo de la música. Más al otro lado de la pista de baile, Zack y su nueva conquista, Amber, estaban bailando obscenamente cerca. Blaise llamó la atención de Amber. Ella asintió y tomo la vuelta.

Blaise había guiado cuidadosamente a una inconsciente Hermione más cerca a Zack y Amber. "No es el hombre que estaba en el restaurante?" Blaise apunto dando vuelta Hermione viendo cara a cara a Zack.

Sus ojos enardecidos. "Conferencia de llamadas, ¿eh? Mentiroso hijo de puta".

"Aw, baby, me explico, no es lo que parece". Zack le suplicaba pero Hermione lo golpeó con toda su fuerza en la cara. Amber silenciosamente se alejo.

"Estoy segura de que es exactamente lo que parece," perjuró Hermione dando la vuelta hacia la salida. "Me largo de aquí!"

"Un momento". Blaise agarró su brazo y discretamente disparó una maldición hacia la entrepierna Zack con un gesto de su varita mágica. De repente Zack agarró su entrepierna y gritó.

"Mis pelotas ... están en llamas". Zack corría frenéticamente al bano de hombres.

Hermione comenzó a reír. "Supongo que él no va a utilizarlo esta noche. Vamos por otro trago".

* * *

Cuando Draco y Caroline terminaron su helado, ya se había sentado en el sofá ycomenzaron a ver películas. Draco penso que era agradable y cómodo estar sentado allí con ella. ¿El se encontraba muy comodo siendo soltero, pero al estar sentado allí con Caroline, se dio cuenta de que podría faltar algo – tal vez una familia propia? Con ella acurrucada contra él,se preguntaba lo que sería como tener una hija como Caroline. Sería capaz de amar a alguien sin condiciones?

Después de ver la película de Mona Arizona dos veces, Draco rogó a Caroline para seleccionar otra película.

"Qué tal 'The Borrowers? Es una de mis películas favoritas,"dijo Caroline.

"Sin duda, ponlo en el reproductor de DVD." Nada sería mejor que la voz de chillona de Mona Arizona.

Caroline preparo algunas palomitas de maíz en el microondas. Tenía que mostrar a Draco que tan big girl era, y que ella podía hacerlo ella misma. Caroline colocó el gran tazón de palomitas de maíz en su regazo.

La película comenzó cuando Caroline dijo, "me gusta mucho ese chico Peagreen. Es lindo".

"Parece un pelotudo para mí. El niño es un actor terrible". Draco agarró un puñado de palomitas de maíz y lo arrojó en su boca pieza por pieza.

"Bien,tu me pareces pelotudo a mi." Dijo ensenandole su lengua a Draco. "Por cierto que es un pelotudo?"

Te lo explicaré cuando tengas 30."

* * *

Darle a Caroline un baño fue otra nueva experiencia para Draco. Usó su varita mágica para que el baño tuviera la temperatura adecuada. Virtio toda la botella de burbujas en la bañera y agitó su varita mágica para que las burbujas constantemente estuvieran cambiando colores. Caroline encantada comenzó a soplar las burbujas alrededor. Draco fue al armario en el pasillo y sacó un par de toallas escarlata.

"Esas no son mis toallas. Las mias son de color rosa. ¿Y donde son mis jammies? Olvidaste mis jammies".

Draco suspiró y volvió al pasillo. Entrando en su habitación y en un momento se sintio enfermo. Era como si alguien hubiera vomitado en todas partes: rosa la cama, las cortinas, la alfombra, las paredes. Incluso habia un dragon de peluche rosado en su cama. ¿Un dragón rosado? EL tema de Princesa corria a lo largo de la recamara. Draco agarró el pijama y las toallas rosadas saliendo rapidamente de la habitacion

Cuando entró en el cuarto de baño, no vio a Caroline. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rapido. Corrio hacia la bañera y empujo lejos las burbujas para decubrir el cuerpo sin vida, aún sumergido bajo el agua.

Draco se congeló. "Caroline!"

En el momento que Draco sumerge sus brazos en la bañera ,Caroline rápidamente brinca, salpicando agua en todo el lugar. Comenzando a reír histéricamente.

"¡ Joder!" Draco gritaba y saltó de nuevo.

"Creiste que me habia ahogado. Te engane."

¿"Que... carajos? Joder que susto me diste. ¿Deseas que me de un ataque al corazón?"

Caroline seguia riendo como una hiena. "Y utilizó la palabra J. Te va a costar doble."

* * *

"Así que cuentame acerca de este tipo Zack que esta saliendo con tu madre". Draco estaba sentado en el borde de la cama de Caroline mientras ella escogia algunos libros para leer. Distraídamente Draco toqueteba su Dragón Rosa. "¿Te agrada Zack?"

A la mención del nombre de Zack, Caroline se puso tensa. Ella levanto sus hombros. " A mommy realmente le gusta. Esta aquí todo el tiempo".

¿"Pero no te agrada"? Draco siguió preguntando.

Lentamente sacudió la cabeza. Sus ojos grises parecía tan tristes que casi rompian el corazón de Draco. "Me dice cosas malas a veces. Me llama una bastarda. No sé qué decir, pero creo que es malo. "

Draco podría sentir el aumento en su presión arterial. Apretada y aflojaba sus puños varias veces. Froto sus ojos y trató de controlar su temperamento.

"Zack no va a ser mi nuevo Papá, verdad?"

"Sobre mi cadaver."

Después de leer un par de historias, Caroline quería mostrarlea Draco su colección de recortes. Estaba cansado pero suspirando decidio mirarlos de todas formas.

En el interior de un bolsillo oculto encontro su certificado de nacimiento. Draco notó enseguida dos cosas. Uno, su peso al nacer fue increíblemente bajo. Y dos, el espacio donde el nombre del padre debía ser escrito fue dejado en blanco. Una ola de tristeza inundo el pecho de Draco. Triste por lo ocurrido a Hermione y triste la forma en que Caroline entró en este mundo.

Volteando un par de páginas encontro una foto de una recién nacida Caroline en una incubadora. Era tan pequeña con tubos y otros equipos a su alrededor. Hermione estaba mirando a través del vidrio con una mirada de amor y preocupación. A lo largo de la colección de recortes todo eran fotos de un muy feliz madre e hija. Draco tuvo que contener su risa cuando vio a Caroline vestida para Halloween como una bruja. ¿Que irónico?.

Draco estaba agotado. Ahora podía entender por qué Hermione dijo que Caroline no debería comer dulces antes de ir a la cama, Caroline corrió y saltó sobre el sofá, saltó sobre la espalda de Draco y exigió un paseo de caballito. Finalmente consiguió que se durmiera. Está bien, él realmente habia hecho trampa - utilizo un hechizo calmante sobre ella y la metio en la cama.

Entró en el sala y se derrumbó en el sofá. ¿Cómo Hermione puede hacerlo todos los días?

Un Draco adormecido fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Blaise entro caminado con un Hermione muy borracha sobre su hombro.


	8. Chapter 8

A / N: gracias una vez más por las encantadoras opiniones. Son todos muy amables. Me alegra de que disfruten de la historia hasta ahora. Aunque los capítulos han sido en su mayor parte alegres, siempre no será el caso - sólo para hacerle saber.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Todos los caracteres (excepto Caroline) pertenecen a JKR.

* * *

"¿Qué demonios, Zabini? Te dije que era deshacerse de su cita, no traerla a casa borracha."

"Lo que puedo decir, a la señora le gusta el licor". Dijo Blaise poniendo el cuerpo de Hermione en el piso.

"Puedo decir que tuvieron éxito?" Dijo sonriendo Draco.

"Fue fácil. El gigolo cayo de inmediato, mordio el anzuelo. Y puse un hechizo ardiente en sus bolas. Él estaba gritando como una niña. Eso acabó la cita con una nota alta. No hay palabras para describirlo".

"Excelente". Draco sonrio y miró hacia abajo a la princesa de Gryffindor semi-inconsciente. Fue sorprendente ver cómo la bruja más brillante de su edad podría reducirse a un borracha balbuceante.

Hermione comenzó a reír cuando intentaba levantarse del piso. Ella se agarró de las piernas de Draco para impulsarse a sí misma. Draco la tomo en sus brazos y la levantó hasta su altura completa – todavía de puntitas era mas pequena que el por varias pulgadas. Él podía oler el alcohol en su aliento y el humo de cigarro en el pelo.

Hermione lo miró sonriendo y pellizco sus mejillas. "Tu eres tan lindo!" Soltando sus mejillas y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Para después estrellar sus labios contra los de Draco y comenzó a besarlo ferozmente.

Draco abrio sus ojos en amplía sorpresa. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Finalmente se decidió a disfrutarlo y a colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, presionado sus labios con mas fuerza para profundizar el beso. Algo se sintió extrañamente familiar.

De repente, Hermione rompió el beso, inclinó su cabeza y gimió. "Mmm, tan delicioso." Y con eso, quedo inconsciente en brazos de Draco.

Blaise sentado en una de las sillas por la chimenea reía. "Malfoy, ciertamente tienes una tecnica con las mujeres".

"Cierra la boca Blaise. Ahora que se supone que voy a hacer con ella?"

"Bien, podrías darle una ducha con agua fría. O puede llevarla a su dormitorio y pasar un buen rato."

"Ella esta inconsciente, Blaise." Apunto Draco con molestia en sus ojos.

"Nunca te detuvo antes".Agrego Blaise.

"Ja, ja, muy divertido. Jamas eh tomado una mujer que no estuviera completamente consciente del placer que le otorgó." Sonrio y cuidadosamente puso a Hermione en el sofá.

"Sí, lo que digas , compañero," Blaise asintio.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Caroline entró en la sala frotando sus ojos. "Me despertaron."

"Lo siento, Cupcake. No queriamos despertarte. ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama?"

Caroline miro detras de Draco y señaló Blaise. ¿Quién es él?"

Caroline, esto es mi amigo, Blaise. Blaise, ella es Caroline".

Ella extendió su mano. "Un placer conocerte Blaise."

Blaise tomó su diminuta mano besandole tiernamente. "El placer es todo mía, little darling'." Le dio una sonrisa brillante y un guino.

Caroline le sonrió y bajó la cabeza tímidamente. Entonces ella notó a Hermione en el sofá. Caroline se acerca a la cara de Hermione y arruga la nariz ante el olor a alcohol. En su voz seria, dijo, "mommy esta borracha, no es asi?"

"No, no es asi. Ella sólo esta un poco cansada es todo".

"Carajos no me mientas, Draco!" dijo poniendo sus puños en sus caderas.

Draco cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirando hacia abajo. "Caroline", advirtió, "Creo que sería mejor volvieras a la cama".

"No, no quiero." Respodio levantando a su mentón y con mirada desafiante

Draco estaba perdiendo la paciencia. "Si no vuelves a la cama ahora, tu pequeño traserito va a estar realmente adolorido,muy pronto".

"No eres nada de mí. No se atrevas a tocarme."

Draco le dio una mirada tan fria que podria congelar el Hades. "¿Estás segura de eso?"

Para suavisar la situación, Blaise tomo a Caroline del brazo y comenzó a llevárla a su habitacion. "Hey, ¿por qué no me muestras tu habitación?"

Caroline mirando atrás sobre su hombro y le murmuro a Draco. "Malvado."

Draco paseba de un lado al otro tratando de decidir qué hacer con Hermione. Le levantoy la llevó hasta el otro dormitorio en la pequeña casa . Esto obviamente era su dormitorio porque fue decorado con los colores oro y escarlata. Él la arrojo en la cama y ella rebotó ligeramente un par de veces. Ella se movio ligeramente a su lado y gimió en su sueño.

El vestido azul rey realmente lucia muy bien en ella, pero Draco pensó que sería mejor si la cambiaba a su ropa de noche. Estababa tentado a hacerlo del modo antiguo, desvestirla manualmente. Pero como el caballero que era (sí, como no! ) pensaba que la transfiguración de la ropa sería una mejor decisión a largo plazo.

En la habitación de al lado, Blaise suavemente cantaba una canción de cuna italiana para poner a Caroline a dormir. Draco no sabía que podía cantar y eso era un punto necesario de recordar para tomarle el pelo sobre ello más tarde.

Draco estaba muy cansado y se acomodo en la cama junto a Hermione – totalmente vestido, por supuesto. Acomodandose a su lado y comenzó a mover el pelo de Hermione lejos de su cara. La estudió cuidadosamente durante unos instantes y acaricio suavemente las características de su cara con sus dedos. El escuchar el canto de la voz suave de Blaise en la habitacion de Caroline, Draco se rindio ante la suave invitacion y tuvo otro sueno extraño

_Fue en la pequeña habitación en los calabozos de nuevo. Lucio todavía estaba sentado. "Yo he traido un regalo, Draco." Dijo con la infame sonrisita Malfoy en su rostro._

_La habitacion estaba muy oscura, pero había un montón de velas para iluminar la sala Draco era apenas era capaz de ver. En la esquina de la habitacion estaba una cama. Acostado en la cama vio que un pequeño bulto acurrucado alejado de él._

_Draco miro a Lucius confundido. ¿"Que carajos"?_

* * *

Draco despertó y encontro dos ojos azul gris mirandolo fijamente. "¿Qué haces tu en la cama de mommy?" Ella estaba metida entre Hermione y Draco. Hermione estaba todavía muerta para mundo.

"Estás en mi lugar. Siempre duermo en ese lado cuando duermo con mommy." Comenzó a patearlo con ambos pies tratando de empujarlo fuera de la cama.

"Está bien, está bien, me estoy levantando. No te pongas de mal humor. Necesito un café de todas formas." Draco se levantó y se fue a la cocina. Con una mirada de incertidumbre intentó averiguar cómo operar la cafetera muggle.

"¿Necesitas ayuda? Yo lo he hecho muchas veces." Caroline había visto a su madre hacer café en el pasado, por lo que ella confiaba en que ella sabía cómo hacerlo. Ella empujó una silla hacia la mesa, poniendo la cantidad de café necesarios y la jarra sólo hasta la mitad lleno de agua.

Un knock,knock, el sonido proveniente de la ventana de la cocina. Draco abrió y dejar entrar un búho marrón oscuro.

"Hey, es una lechuza. No puedes dejar un búho en la casa. Se hara poop en todo y mommy se volvera loca".

Draco tomó la Carta de la lechuza y le dio un pedazo de pan. "No te preocupes, y ya se va el búho. Sólo llegó a entregar una carta de Blaise." Draco constesta sirviendose una taza de café.

¿"El búho puede entregar el correo? Eso es tan genial! ¿Puedo tener un búho?"

Draco tomó un trago de su café y inmediatamente lo escupe y hace muecas. "Yuck, este café podría ahogar a un gorila. Cuántas cucharadas utilizaste?"

Caroline sólo llevanto sus hombros . Ella estaba más interesada en la Carta de Draco. "¿Que dice la carta ?"

Draco comenzó a leer la carta silenciosamente.

_Draco, _

_Después de salír de casa de Granger anoche me reuní con mi cómplice, Amber. Vamos a salir esta noche y su amiga necesita una cita, por lo que le dije que tu irías. Recuerda, me lo debes por ayudarte. Además, esta chica parece buena – no como algunos de los mujerzuelas con las que sales._

_Hablaremos más tarde._

_B._

Caroline estaba apoyada junto a Draco mirando la Carta. "¿Qué es una mujerzuela?"

Draco la miro con sorpresa. ¿"Puedes leer"?

"Seguro. ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas ayuda con algunas de las palabras?"

Draco sólo sacudió su cabeza. "No importa."

Draco y Caroline se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina a comer sus cereales, mas tarde Hermione finalmente hizo una aparición. Ella parecía que habia sido atropellada por un camión. Tenia una resaca infernal y estaba de mal humor. Cuando despertó, ella no observo la poción de resaca que Draco le dejo en su mesita.

"¿Por que sigues aquí? ¿No tienes una mansión a la cual volver ? Personas que torturar?"

"Realmente la mansión está siendo renovada. He decidido demoler algunas de las áreas que tienen 'asociaciones malas' . Tengo un piso no demasiado lejos de aquí. A por qué estoy todavía aqui…alguien tenia que ver a Caroline mientras tu te encontabas medio-muerta. ¿Qué tipo de madre eres de todas formas?

"Es todo culpa tuya. Si no hubieras interferido con mi cita"

"¡ Whoa, ¿qué quieres decir? No tuve nada que ver con la cita de anoche. No puedo creer que pienses tan bajo de mi…"

"Yo no soy ciega o tonta. Este truco fue Slytherin clásico: una producción de Draco Malfoy. Eres todavía el controlador, manipulador hijo-de-un-puta que eras en la escuela". Aunque ella pretendia estar indignada, secretamente estaba contenta que Draco se deshiciera del hijo de puta egoísta por ella. Él no tiene porque saber que iba a romper con Zack de todas formas, cierto?

"Sí, pero yo soy un controlador , manipulador hijo-de-un-puta deliciosamente adorable." Respondio dandole una sonrisa cursi.

Hermione volteo sus ojos. "También, noto que hay una caja vacía de helado en la basura". Dijo acusadoramente cruzando sus brazos en su pecho y miró a Caroline. "¿Qué es la regla sobre dulces en la noche?"

"Pero Draco dijo…"

"No importa lo que dijo _Draco _. Tu conoce las reglas. ¿Qué sucede cuando se rompen las reglas?"

Caroline agacho sus ojos y murmuro, "castigo".

"Eso es a sentarse a tu su sillón de 'time out' hasta que te diga que puedes levantarse, Caroline. " Ella camino lentamente a la esquina de la cocina: su cabeza baja colgando en senal de vergüenza.

"Aw, vamos, Granger. Se mas condecendiente con el niña. No fue su culpa. Tu puedes culparme."

"Oh,pero si te culpo a ti tambien. Y se que probablemente usaste magia tambien." Ella no le dio tiempo a protestar. "Se supone que _eres_ el adulto. supuestamente un buen ejemplo. Por lo tanto, te vas a unir a ella en el 'time out'. " Dijo Hermione arrastrando otra silla a la esquina junto a Caroline.

"Tienes que estar bromeando". Draco miró a Caroline y la vio sonreirle ironicamente.

Hermione le dio su mejor mirada de PMS que habría aterrorizado a Voldemort. ¿"Parece que estoy bromeando? Sientate Malfoy Ahora.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ay, me haces daño!" Caroline se quejó.  
"No te muevas,¿Por qué no tienes el pelo lacio?" Draco había estado luchando con el pelo rizado de Caroline durante los últimos quince minutos.  
Él se ofreció a llevar a Caroline a sus clases de ballet, mientras que Hermione almorzaba con Harry.  
En realidad se trataba de una clase de pre-ballet de 3 - 5 años de edad.  
Hermione quería que conociera a chicas de su edad.  
Draco estaba tratando de amarrar su cabello en una cola de caballo, pero no pudo obtener un buen agarre en sus rizos. Finalmente consiguió amarrar el pelo en una cola de caballo torcida. Caroline tomó el espejo de mano y miró a la parte posterior de su cabeza en el espejo del baño.  
"Esto no es como se ve cuando mamá lo hace".  
"Bueno, tendrá que ser suficiente. Vamos a llegar tarde".  
"Pero hay que ponerlo en un moño. Todas las chicas tienen el pelo en un moño."  
"Mira, tienes suerte de que quedara en una cola de caballo. No tenemos tiempo para seguir batallando"  
Caroline se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho. "Bueno, yo no puedo ir a clase sin un mono, ¿No puedes agitar tu varita mágica y hacer magia o algo así?"  
Draco giro los ojos y gimió. Tomó su varita y la agito alrededor de su cabeza. "Ya , contenta ahora?"  
Se miró en el espejo una vez más. "Se ve muy mal, pero es suficiente".

* * *

Llegaron al estudio de ballet y las chicas se arremolinaban en espera de que la clase comenzara. Esta era la segunda lección de Caroline y ella rápidamente se unió a las otras chicas. Draco se sentó en el lado con el resto de las madres. Ellas lo miraban con interés, una mirando a su mano izquierda para ver si tenía un anillo en su dedo.  
"No es esa chica corta". Sarah, una de las chicas más altas susurró en voz alta a un par de chicas en las cercanías. "Yo no sabía que los bebés estaban permitidos en esta clase." Las otras chicas empezaron a riérse.  
"Yo no soy un bebé." Caroline contesto poniendo las manos en las caderas.  
"Bueno, te ves como un bebé, hablas como un bebé, y hueles como un bebé. Apuesto a que sigues usando pañales. Tal vez eso es lo que es ese olor." Las otras niñas se reían de los comentarios de Sara.  
Era evidente que era la cabecilla del grupo. Draco se vio a sí mismo años atrás, al observar el comportamiento de Sara.  
Había el realmente atormentado tanta gente cuando era más joven? La respuesta fue que el lo hizo mucho peor aun.  
Draco miraba atentamente la situación, la curiosidad de ver cómo se manejaria Caroline. La profesora estaba hablando con unas de las otras madres y no se daba cuenta de lo sucedia.  
De pronto Caroline empezó a enrojecer. Retrocedió unos pasos, bajó la cabeza y corrio dandole a Sarah un cabezazo en el estómago. La niña cayó sobre su trasero de forma graciosa.  
"Señorita Harris, Señorita Harris! La chica nueva simplemente me atacó!" La profesora miró asombrada de la situación y corrio a ayudar a la niña a que se levantara.  
"Señorita Granger! Esto no es el comportamiento adecuado en este estudio y no será tolerado. Si usted no puede controlarse, se le pedirá que se vaya. Ahora vaya y sientese al lado de su padre hasta que pueda calmarse."  
Como Draco y Caroline tenían características similares, los demas sólo supusieron que eran padre e hija. La situacion era muy difícil de explicar, asi que Draco decidio dejarlo ir.  
"Pero ellas empezaron ..."  
"No hay excusas, Señorita Granger, ahora vaya!"  
"Sí, señora". Caroline bajó la cabeza y lentamente se acercó a sentarse con Draco. Murmurando: "Y él no es mi padre, vaca vieja." Por suerte la maestra no la oyó.  
Draco estaba tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.  
Se alegró de Caroline no tuviera miedo de defenderse. Se inclinó y le susurró: "Vamos a hablar de esto más adelante." Trató de sonar duro con ella, pero estaba fallando miserablemente.  
Caroline lo miró confundida. No se suponía que le iba a gritar? Suspiró con alivio y miró a las otras chicas.  
Pero cuanto más tiempo paso sentada allí, más enojada se sentia. Ella iba a hacer pagar a instrucciónes de la Señorita Harris, las chicas comenzaron a calentarse. La clase fue interrumpida cuando sonó su móvil. "Disculpen, damas, pueden continuar mientras me tomo esta llamada voy a tomar sólo un momento.." Ella dijo saliendo de la habitación.  
Draco pensó que era grosero de parte del profesor el tomar una llamada en medio de la clase.  
Él suspiró y miró alrededor aburrido. Sarah y las otras chicas estaban esperando alrededor perdiendo el tiempo.

Sarah estaba tratando de presumir haciendo giros y giros poco aquí y allá. Ella era torpe, pero ella pensaba que se veía bien. Ella se acercó a Caroline y le dijo: "Los bebés no pueden hacer este tipo de movimientos."  
Los ojos grises de Caroline miraban a Sarah con gran concentración.  
Sarah empezó a girar de nuevo. Caroline comenzó a mover su dedo índice en un movimiento circular. Sarah continuó girando más y más rápido - como un trompo.  
"Yo no puedo parar!" gritó Sarah. ''Señorita Harris! Alguien! ¡Ayuda!"  
Draco miró a Caroline y notó que su rostro estaba rojo mientras miraba a la chica girando. Él también notó el movimiento de su dedo. Miró a la chica girando y de vuelta al dedo de Caroline.  
Miro entre ellas varias veces y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.  
Draco rápidamente agarró la mano de Caroline para evitar que su dedo siguiera moviendose, Sara repentinamente dejó de girar y se estrelló en el piano. "Oww, mi brazo. Creo que se ha roto!" Sarah se quejaba.  
Él miró a Caroline y vio a su sonrisa. Poniendose nervioso,se levantó tomo a Caroline del brazo y salió de la habitación.

"¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?" La arrastró a una habitación pequeña vacía y se sentó en una de las sillas plegables. Él la abrazó por los hombros y la sacudió. Caroline comenzó a llorar.  
"¿Alguna vez has hecho que algo como esto sucederá antes?"  
Caroline lentamente asintió con la cabeza.  
"¿Tu madre sabe de esto?"  
"No." Caroline estaba muy molesta y lágrimas corrían por su rostro. "Por favor no le digas que te se va a enojar mucho conmigo, lo siento,.. No fue mi intención hacerle daño." Ella suspiró y se secó los ojos con la corbata de Draco.  
Draco la cogió en sus brazos y le dio un abrazo.  
Había oído de que los niños muestran signos de la magia sin restricciones, pero nada tan controlado e intenso como lo que había presenciado con Caroline. Y ella no tenía una varita mágica.  
"¿Estás enojado conmigo, Draco?"  
"No, yo no estoy enojado. Ya sé que eres una buena chica que acaba de hacer una cosa mala. No es bueno usar la magia para lastimar a la gente." Sentía que era el mayor hipócrita del mundo por decirle esto. Pero poco a poco Caroline dejó de llorar.  
"Cuando yo era niño, hize un montón de cosas malas y lastime a mucha gente. Yo no tenía muchos amigos, y me sentía muy mal y solo. Hay un montón de gente que todavía me odia a causa de la malas cosas que yo solía hacer.  
"Yo no quiero eso para ti, eres una persona mucho mejor que yo, Caroline quiero que seas feliz y que tengas muchos amigos Sólo tenemos que aprender a controlar ese temperamento -... Y tu magia . " Él le sonrió. "Te sientes mejor ahora?"  
Caroline sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. A continuación, le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Te quiero , Draco."  
"Te quiero demasiado, Cupcake. Ahora, vamos a salir de aquí."

* * *

Hermione saludó a Harry con un fuerte abrazo.  
El café era ruidoso, pero los dos fueron capaces de conseguir una mesa en un rincón relativamente tranquilo.  
Se ordenó su almuerzo y se sentó en un cómodo silencio mientras comían. Era como si Hermione no se hubiese ido nunca.  
Ella le conto de su entrevista para un puesto en una compañía farmacéutica.  
Harry, por ser un Auror, pensó que podría conseguirle un trabajo en el Ministerio, pero ella no quiso oír hablar de ello.  
Harry no podía entender su insistencia en vivir en el mundo muggle.  
"Pero 'Mione, el Ministerio estaria satisfecho con la posibilidad de tenerte a bordo. Podríamos utilizar talento como el tuyo. Yo podía pensar en una docena de posiciones que serían perfectas para ti."  
"Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, Harry. Pero estoy perfectamente contenta de vivir en Londres no magos."  
"Pero ¿qué pasa con Caroline? ¿Es justo que le impidas conocer todo su potencial?"  
"Suenas como Malfoy. Él dijo que ella realmente va a resentirme cuando sea grande y por saber que hay todo un mundo ahí fuera. Es posible que ya sea demasiado tarde. Sé que ya Malfoy a utilizado la magia a su alrededor."  
Era más fácil negar la magia cuando vivían en Australia porque no estaba en contacto con cualquier brujas o magos allí. Pero ahora está descubriendo que es más difícil en Londres, debido a todos sus amigos y otras brujas y magos que la conocen.  
Se sentía como si estuviera luchando una batalla perdida.  
"No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero en realidad estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy." Harry pidió más té cuando la camarera se acercó. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el trato con él de todos modos?"  
"Ha estado visitando regularmente diciendo que quiere conocer mejor a Caroline. Pero creo que está dando vueltas sólo para hacer mi vida un infierno."  
Harry no estaba contento de saber que Malfoy andaba por ahí con tanta frecuencia. "Él no ha hecho nada para hacerle daño a ti o Caroline, ¿verdad? Sólo di la palabra y le he ..."  
"No, en absoluto." Ella contesto arremolinando la crema batida en su pastel con el tenedor.  
Harry sabía que algo estaba fuera de lugar porque ella nunca jugaba con la comida. "En realidad, ha sido realmente útil con Caroline en las últimas semanas. Se la ha llevado al parque y cuida de ella cuando tengo que salir a hacer mandados. Pequeñas cosas por el estilo. Se han convertido en amigos reales y eso me preocupa. Yo no quiero que Caroline se apege demasiado a él. "  
Parece que Malfoy ha tenido un cambio de personalidad, porque seguro que eso no suena como el viejo Malfoy. " dijo Harry.  
"Es difícil de explicar Todavía sigue siendo manipulador, controlador e irritante,. Y, a veces quiero retorcerle el cuello, pero él ah sido tan mezquino oh odioso como en el pasado No me ha llamado" sangre sucia ".. ni una vez. Él en realidad se comportado semi-agradable conmigo. Tal vez sólo es amable, para que le permitirá pasar más tiempo con Caroline. ¿Quién sabe? "  
"Tal vez él está siendo amable porque quiere meterse en tus pantalones. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en eso?"  
Hermione cerro los ojos. Su rostro se volvió una sombra de color rosa que Harry no había visto en mucho tiempo.  
"Espera. Está empezando a gustarte, ¿no?"  
"Por supuesto que no. Yo sólo lo tolero por el bien de Caroline."  
Ella se empezaba a sentir incómoda y quería cambiar de tema. "Basta de mí, ¿qué has estado haciendo?"

Harry explicó que su proyecto ahora consistia en ir a través de los recuerdos capturados de los Mortífagos.  
Tenía que usar el Pensadero para ver cada uno de ellos, y era un trabajo tedioso.  
El Ministerio estaba tratando de averiguar qué otros secretos podrian estar escondidos - tal vez objetos desconocidos oscuros, nuevos hechizos o maldiciones, o algunas pociones letales entre otros.  
Él compartió algunas de las cosas raras que encontró durante la visualización de los recuerdos. Los hábitos kinky de los mortífagos fueron los más fascinantes.  
"He empezado a ir a través de los recuerdos Lucius Malfoy. Debe haber alrededor de una veintena de viales".  
Se dio cuenta de cómo Hermione se puso tensa cuando se mencionó el nombre de Lucio. "Lo siento Mione, a veces puedo ser un maldito desconsiderado . "  
"No, Harry. No es tu problema. Tengo que superarlo y tratar con él." Ella miró su reloj. "Hey, yo me tengo que ir. He perdido la noción del tiempo."  
Se abrazaron adiós y se comprometió a reunirse de nuevo pronto. Esperaba que tal vez la próxima Ginny y Ron sería capaz de unirse a ellos.

* * *

Caroline estaba en la sala bailando al ritmo de Lady GaGa. Llevaba gafas de espejo aviador y estaba girando al rededor. "Vamos, Draco, vamos a bailar!"  
"No hay manera de que yo pudiera mantenerme al día contigo."  
Draco tenia un dolor de cabeza después de escuchar una canción tras otra.  
Caroline tenía una energía increíble, y lo hacia sentirse cansado sólo al mirarla.  
Entró en la cocina a buscar algo de beber. Ahh, Granger tenia un paquete de seis cervezas en el refrigerador llamandolo por su nombre.  
Hablando de Granger, ¿dónde demonios estaba? Ella debería haber estado de vuelta hace un par de horas.  
Blaise le tendió una trampa con otra cita a ciegas, por lo que necesitaba llegar a casa para prepararse para ella. La última no fue tan buena, así que no pensaba poner mucho esfuerzo en esta. Pero él quería lucir bien un poco por si acaso.  
Draco estaba a punto de abrir una cerveza, cuando sonó el timbre.  
Caroline paro la música y corrió a la puerta para contestar. De pie en el porche había dos policías uniformados.  
Caroline comenzó a entrar en pánico. Su ojos color gris azulado se abrieron. "¿Has venido a arrestarme? Lo siento, yo no tenía la intención de usar la magia ..."  
Draco rápidamente le tapó la boca. "Los niños ... nunca se sabe lo que recogen de la televisión en estos días.  
¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes oficiales?" contesto Draco deslizando a Caroline en la casa y cerrando la puerta mientras salía al porche.  
"¿Es esta la residencia Granger?"  
"Sí. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" Los miró confundido.  
"Ha habido un accidente.

* * *

Las luces eran muy brillantes en el pasillo del hospital.  
Enfermeras, médicos, asistentes médicos moviendose sin cesar de un lado a otro.  
Draco se acercó a la estación de enfermeras llamando la atención de una enfermera atractiva en sus cuarenta y tantos años.  
"¿Puedo ayudarle?"  
"¿Me puedes decir donde se encuentra Hermione Granger?"  
"¿Es usted su esposo? Sólo permitimos cónyuges y familiares directos en las habitaciones de los pacientes de cuidados intensivos".  
"Sí, soy su esposo," mintió Draco.  
"Venga conmigo entonces. Y cuando haya terminado su visita, tiene que volver aquí para llenar unos papeles."  
La enfermera se levantó y se llevó a Draco por el pasillo hasta la última habitación de la derecha.  
Draco entró en la habitación lentamente, no muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de ver.  
Alrededor la habitación se encontraba llena de máquinas, tubos y otras cosas que se adaptaban mejor en una película de ciencia ficción. Oyó el sonido de la respiracion en el ventilador y los pitidos constante del monitor de corazón.  
Podía sentir su corazón latiendo al ritmo de la pantalla.  
El cuerpo tendido en la cama no se parecía a Hermione. Draco se preguntaba si lo habian llevado a la habitación equivocada.  
Pero cuanto más cerca se encontraba a la cama, se dio cuenta de que esta era la habitación correcta, y que este era el cuerpo roto de Hermione acostado en la cama. Él se quedó allí en estado de shock.  
El médico entró en la habitación y se presentó como el Dr. Stevens.  
Le explicó las lesiones de Hermione a Draco, pero no podía comprender todo lo que decía el doctor. Junto con un brazo roto, un par de costillas, laceraciones y contusiones por todo el rostro y el cuerpo, la lesión más preocupante era la cabeza. Sobre todo probablemente por que Hermione estaba sufriendo de una lesión cerebral traumática y se encontraba actualmente en estado de coma.  
"¿Cuánto tiempo estara en estado de coma? ¿No puedes hacer nada para que se despierte?" Draco estaba mirandolo lleno de nerviosismo.  
El médico se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y le dio a Draco una mirada de lástima. "Desafortunadamente, no podemos decir cuánto tiempo va a ser como este podría ser un día o dos -... O que podrían pasar semanas o incluso meses, he tenido un par de pacientes que permanecen en estado de coma por años sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Mientras tanto, vamos a ejecutar más pruebas para determinar su actividad cerebral. "  
Después de que el médico salio de la habitacion, Draco sacó su varita y trató de una serie de hechizos, pero no tuvo éxito.  
Desalentado, se sentó en una de las sillas junto a su cama, tomo su mano y la besó. "Oh Granger, ¿qué te sucedio?" -susurró, sin esperar una respuesta.

* * *

De lo que fue capaz de reconstruir, Hermione volvía de su almuerzo con Harry.  
Empezó a llover y las calles estaban muy resbaladisas. Un camión delante de ella se detuvo de repente.  
Era demasiado tarde cuando Hermione intento pisar su freno estrellandose en la parte trasera del camión.  
Hermione tenía prisa por llegar a casa, por lo tanto, se olvidó de usar el cinturón de seguridad. Cuando ella golpeó el camión, su cabeza salio a través del parabrisas por que sus bolsas de aire no se desplegaron. Al momento del impacto, fue arrojada a la orilla de la carretera. Segundos más tarde, otro camión golpeó su coche por detrás. De haberse encontrado todavía en el coche, no habia duda de que ella no habría sobrevivido. Y no cabia duda de que si hubiera habido un niño en el asiento del coche, el niño no habría sobrevivido tampoco.

* * *

"Señora Grobin, gracias cuidar de Caroline sin aviso previo." Draco estaba muy cansado después de su visita al hospital. Responder a las preguntas, (y que constituyen respuestas a las preguntas que no sabía) y llenar el papeleo fue agotador.  
"En cualquier momento, querido." La señora Grobin parecía agotada después de cuidar de Caroline durante un par de horas. "Voy a mantener a Hermione en mis oraciones."  
Cuando la señora Grobin se habia ido, Draco tomó a Caroline y se sentó en el sofá. Explicandole la situación de su madre, lo mejor que pudo. Tratando de no asustarla demasiado.  
"No se puede utilizar la varita y despertarla como lo hiciste en el parque?" Las lágrimas rodando sobre su cara.  
"No, he intentado varios hechizos diferentes, pero ninguno de ellos trabajaba No te preocupes,. Vamos a encontrar algo ya lo veras, mientras tanto vas a venir a quedarte conmigo por un tiempo.."  
"Bueno. Mejor me quedo contigo que con la abuela y el abuelo Granger. No me dejan ver la televisión cuando estoy allí. Y el abuelo está enfermo y su medicina huele raro".  
Oh, mierda. Draco se olvidó de los padres de Hermione. "Caroline, tu conoces su número de teléfono, por casualidad?"  
"Por supuesto, la abuela me obligó a aprenderlo en el caso de que necesitara algo".  
"Muy bien, me das el número."  
"No puedo".  
"¿Por qué no?"  
"Sólo puedo marcar cuando miro los números en el teléfono." Draco suspiro pasandole el teléfono a Caroline.

* * *

Caroline estaba tratando de recordar todo lo que necesitaba al hacer sus maletas. Allí estaban su ropa, algunos juguetes, libros, lápices de colores, juegos, artes manuales, etc.  
"Por Merlin, que cantidad de cosas piensas llevar? No te estás moviendo para siempre." Caroline siguió agregando cosas a su maleta.  
"Ah, una cosa más ..." Ella se apresuró a la habitación de Hermione y sacó una caja del cajón de su tocador.  
"Bueno, estamos listos ahora?" Draco estaba tratando de reducir todo para colocarlo en su bolsillo. Él se preparaba para aparecerse a su piso.  
"Ah, una cosa más. No puedo olvidar Daisy." Draco giro los ojos mientras Caroline tomaba su dragón de peluche de color rosa.  
"Bueno, nos vamos a "  
"Ah, una cosa más ..."  
"No hay nada más! Ahora vamonos ya." Draco perdió la paciencia, no era como que él tenía mucha para empezar.  
"Geez Draco, quien se orinó en tus Cheerios esta mañana?"  
-Gruñiendo, la agarró del brazo y la levantó. Los brazos de Caroline se aferraron a su cuello con fuerza. "Ahora bien, esto se siente extraño, pero sólo durará unos segundos. Vamos a desaparecerse. ¿ok?"  
Caroline asintió con la cabeza en silencio. Tan pronto como hubo un 'pop' Caroline gritó.

Caroline seguía gritando en el oído de Draco aun despues de que este se apareció en su apartamento.  
"Está bien, ya puedes dejar de gritar ahora. Estamos aquí. Sólo espero tener alguna capacidad auditiva en mi oído derecho despues de esto, muchas gracias."  
"Wow, eso fue interesante. ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?" Caroline oyo la risa de Blaise – quien estaba sentado en el sofá con un vaso de firewhiskey.  
"Esto no tiene precio", sonrió Blaise. "Sí, haganlo de nuevo."  
"Blaise!" Caroline corrió hacia él, saltandole encima, sus rodillas apenas rozandole la entrepierna.  
"Cuidado ahi carino ', no quieremos aplastar a las joyas de la familia".  
Caroline le tiró de la cintura para buscar dentro de sus pantalones. "Tienes joyas ahí? ¿Puedo verlas?"  
"¡NO!" Draco y Blaise gritaron al unísono.  
"No hay mucho que ver de todos modos. Así que no te pierdes de nada, querida".  
Blaise sonrió, mostrandole a Draco el dedo y diciendole: "Vete a la mierda, Malfoy." Se inclinó para con Caroline. "Perdonen mi francés".  
"Eso no es francés". Ella negó con la cabeza.  
Blaise trató de explicar. "Es sólo un dicho que dice la gente cuando se utilisa una mala palabra. Es una especie de disculpa".  
Caroline estaba intentando levantar su dedo medio. "¿Qué significa esto?"  
"Es un movimiento de dedo que es muy grosero y que las jóvenes no deben hacer."  
"¿Por qué no?"  
"Vamos, Blaise, ya deja de alentarla. Estará mostrandole el dedo a la gente a la menor provocacion. Caroline, si alguna vez tu haces eso, me aseguraré de que tu pierdas el dedo." Amenazo Draco.  
Caroline se rio. "No, no lo haras. No eres más que un tonto." Para probar su teoría, saltó del regazo de Blaise, marchó hacia Draco y le mostro el dedo. "Jodete, Draco ... Perdonen mi francés".  
Blaise y Draco se miraron con incredulidad. Caroline miraba hacia atrás y adelante entre los dos. Sabía que estaba en serios problemas. "¿Me dijo lo que pienso que me dijo? Mira, mira lo que has hecho, Blaise". Draco miró a Caroline, y agitó su varita en silencio pronunció un conjuro de invisibilidad en su dedo medio. "Te lo advertí".  
Caroline gritó. "Mi dedo! Damelo de vuelta!"  
"Voy a hacer que vuelva a aparecer si me prometes nunca vas a usar tu dedo medio de esa manera y que no vas a decir la palabra Jodete de nuevo."  
Ella bajó la cabeza y murmuró: "Está bien, te lo prometo."  
Draco puso su mano en la oreja. "Yo no acabe de escuchar eso".  
"Está bien, lo prometo! Ahora que mi dedo aparesca."  
Draco agitó su varita y revertio el hechizo. "Tenemos que mandarte a la cama." Miró a su alrededor y gritó. "Trixie, ven aquí!"  
Trixie, el elfo doméstico, 'apareció' en la habitación. «Sí, Maestro?"  
Caroline se asustó con la repentina 'pop' y al ver a Trixie. Ella, por supuesto, nunca había visto un elfo antes. Caroline comenzó a gritar de nuevo.  
Trixie no podía recordar si había visto a un niño antes. Ella se asustó cuando Caroline empezó a gritar. Se agachó y comenzó a temblar.  
"Caroline, silencio!" Draco gritó. Caroline pronto se quedo muy tranquila. "Este es Trixie. Ella te va a mostrar tu habitación"  
"¿Qué es? ¿Es ella real?"  
"Por supuesto que es real, ella es un elfo doméstico."  
"Trixie se complace en servir a la pequeña Miss" Ella se inclinó un poco hacia Caroline.  
Caroline sonrió a Trixie y le dio una pequeña reverencia . "Por favor, despues de ti Trixie. Sé que vamos a ser grandes amigas."  
Trixie miró a Draco con trató de explicarle "Caroline, nosotros no llegamos a ser amigos de los elfos domésticos."  
"¿Por qué no?"  
"No sé, es sólo una regla o algo así."  
Caroline se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho y refunfuno. "Bueno, eso es una regla tonta. Verdad Blaise?" Ella se volvió a mirarlo.  
Blaise estaba en el proceso de encender un cigarrillo. Él cerro su encendedor y sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento querida ,yo me quedo fuera de ésto."  
"Eww, fumas?" Ella camino hasta donde estaba sentado y agarró el cigarrillo de su boca. "Voy a tratar". Ella le quitó el cigarrillo y lo puso en sus labios. Blaise rápidamente tomó el cigarrillo y lo apagó.  
"Tu no quiere iniciar este mal hábito. Si tu fumas, cabello te va a crecer en tu pecho." Dijo Blaise hechandose a reír.  
Caroline se subió a su regazo y miró hacia abajo de la ser italiano, Blaise tenía un pecho muy peludo.  
"Wow, tu debes fumar mucho."

Los eventos del día fueron muy agotadores. Draco quería volver al hospital para ver a Hermione, pero las enfermeras le aseguraron que lo llamarían si se presentaba algún cambio y le instieron volver a casa.  
Sonó el timbre. Blaise y Draco se miraron entre sí. Draco dijo: "No me digas que no cancelaste los planes para esta noche. Esa debe ser Pansy y su amiga."  
"Lo siento, amigo. Con todo lo que paso, me olvidé por completo."  
Caroline corrió a abrir la puerta antes de que Draco pudiera detenerla.  
Pansy dio un paso en la puerta vestida para una noche de fiesta, tenía un vestido verde ceñido y zapatos de tacón de aguja negro. Ella estaba sola, su amiga accedió a reunirse con ellos en un bar después. Pansy miró a su alrededor y saludo a Blaise. "Hola, Blaise", dijo ella con dulzura. Blaise asintió con la cabeza, el solo la toleraba cuando queria llevarla a la cama.  
Ella miró a Caroline y notó que su cabello blanco rubio y de ojos grises y volvió a mirar a Draco. "Hmm, muy curioso. Yo no sabía que habías tenido un bastardito, Draco" dijo arrastrando las palabras con veneno.  
"¿Qué es un bastardito?" Caroline preguntó con inocencia.  
"No te preocupes, te lo voy a explicar más adelante. Pansy, se trata de Caroline, la hija de Granger. Ella tuvo un accidente, por lo que Caroline se queda conmigo por un tiempo."  
Pansy estaba digiriendo esta información. "Ahh, interesante. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que la sangre sucia y tu hubieran tenido algo que ver".  
"Pansy, no sabes de qué diablos estás hablando, y, francamente, estoy demasiado cansado para explicartelo ahora." Podía sentir su enojo en aumento, y si Pansy no se marchaba pronto, era probable que acabara golpeandola. Después de Hogwarts, no podía soportar a la mujer y no podía creer que había dormido en realidad con ella en la escuela.  
"¿Qué es una sangre sucia?" Caroline pregunto mirando fijamente a Pansy y decidió que no le gustaba nada. Parecía una mujer muy mala.  
"Voy a explicartelo más adelante. Pansy ya esta por retirarse". Dijo Draco y comenzó a empujar a Pansy hacia la puerta.  
"Ahora, Draco esa no es la forma de tratar a tus invitados?" Pansy se quejó.  
Caroline se volvió a mirar a Draco y tiró de una de las piernas de su pantalon. "Draco, que es ella una de tus zorras?"  
Por primera vez en esa tarde, Draco se rió - una carcajada real. "Sí,corazon, asi es como una zorra se mira." rió Draco mientras empujaba a Pansy fuera de su apartamento y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.


End file.
